O Irmão
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Itachi passa um ano trabalhando no exterior para casar com sua namorada Hinata, mas, quando retorna ao seu país, recebe uma notícia que o surpreende: Sua amada se casou com seu irmão Sasuke. Em meio a um clima tenso, carregado de intrigas, paixões proibidas e ciúmes os motivos desse enlace se revelam e prometem mudar para sempre a vida deles. - UA


**Naruto não me pertence... Caso pertencesse Itachi estaria vivo e seria meu, SÓ MEU!**

**~*S2*~**

**O irmão**

(No pequeno e sombrio escritório, sentado ereto em sua poltrona Sasuke observa melancólico uma antiga foto de família que mantém sobre a escrivaninha. Hinata entra com passos apressados e torcendo um lencinho com nervosismo).

**Hinata-** Sabe quem acaba de chegar?

**Sasuke- **(Com mau humor e desdém) Lógico que não. Não sou vidente.

**Hinata-** É Itachi. E com malas em mãos.

(Sasuke levanta com ímpeto, um largo sorriso na face antes carrancuda).

**Sasuke –** Traga-o até mim. Há muito aguardo este reencontro.

**Hinata –** Mas... (interrompe o que pretendia dizer, pois Sasuke a assusta ao bater com força o punho sobre a escrivaninha).

**Sasuke –** Sem "mas". Traga-o agora!

(Rígida Hinata encara Sasuke por três segundos e sai. Sasuke anda de um lado para outro com impaciência. Conforme passos se aproximam gradativamente sua face passa de séria para risonha e seus passos diminuem a velocidade até cessarem com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Itachi entra seguido pela cabisbaixa Hinata).

**Sasuke –** Que bom revê-lo amado irmão! (Abraça Itachi, que se mantém inerte. Sasuke interrompe o abraço e coloca as mãos sobre os ombros de Itachi).

**Sasuke –** Alegra-me que tenha aceitado passar alguns dias conosco.

(Surpresa, Hinata levanta a cabeça, os olhos arregalados. Itachi continua apático).

**Sasuke –** Que distração! (Solta Itachi, caminha até Hinata e a abraça pela cintura). Hinata contou que casamos a cerca de três meses?

**Itachi –** Não... (sarcástico) Foi Sakura que me colocou a par das boas novas.

(Sasuke ri por um instante e volta-se para Hinata).

**Sasuke –** E onde está Sakura com o café para nós?

**Hinata –** Irei buscá-la. (Tenta sair, mas Sasuke a impede).

**Sasuke –** Deixe isso comigo. (Sorridente olha de Itachi para Hinata). Continua a fazer sala para seu cunhado.

(Sasuke sai. Hinata continua a torcer o lenço entre as mãos, o nervosismo aumentando diante do olhar acusatório de Itachi. Respira fundo para se controlar e aponta para uma das cadeiras que ficam em frente à mesa de Sasuke).

**Hinata –** Sente-se um pouco.

**Itachi -** Por pior que seja um espetáculo deve ser aplaudido ou vaiado de pé.

**Hinata –** (Encara Itachi com o queixo erguido) É assim que encara a situação? Como um espetáculo?

**Itachi –** (Tom tranquilo) Como deveria encarar? (coloca as mãos atrás das costas e rodeia Hinata como uma fera pronta para atacar. Hinata se força a ficar parada, ereta e inexpressiva) – Passo pouco mais de um ano fazendo uma especialização no exterior para oferecer á minha futura esposa uma vida melhor, onde tenha tudo que desejar. (Sem parar de falar, Itachi fica de frente a Hinata e dá alguns passos em direção à mesma, que anda para trás enquanto o ouve esbravejar). Imagine minha surpresa ao chegar á casa de meu irmão e ver a minha escolhida no jardim, que foge para dentro da residência. Por fim, sou recepcionado por uma antiga empregada da casa de meu pai, que conta, com ares de confidência, que minha prometida trocou-me por meu irmão. (Cessa os passos) Mas o que causa náuseas é a satisfação do jovem casal diante do meu espanto. Então, responda-me, é ou não é um espetáculo para me ridicularizar.

**Hinata –** Ridicularizada fui eu. Por você e por meu marido.

(Itachi ri, se afasta e a encara com desprezo).

**Itachi –** Em que a ridicularizei senhora Sasuke Uchiha? Ao lhe pedir que me esperasse? Ao crer que seria fiel?

**Hinata –** (Alto e rude) Quem é você para me falar de fidelidade? (tom baixo) Sasuke contou-me tudo.

**Itachi -** (Olhar desconfiado, olhos estreitados) O que seria 'tudo'?

(Hinata abre a boca para responder, porém a fecha ao ouvir o som de pessoas a se aproximar. Sasuke entra alegre com Sakura logo atrás, que carrega uma bandeja com um bule e três xícaras).

**Sasuke –** Colocaram a conversa em dia?

**Itachi –** (Encara Hinata e Sasuke com ódio) Até demais. Estou cansado da viagem, por isso prefiro ir dormir ao invés de tomar café com a 'família'.

(Itachi sai pisando fundo)

**Sasuke –** (Para Sakura) O que tanto olha imbecil? Vá atrás dele para guiá-lo ao quarto de hóspedes. (Senta).

**Sakura –** Sim senhor!

(Sakura deixa a bandeja sobre a mesa e sai apressada).

**Hinata –** Como pode? Primeiro Sakura, agora Itachi. Que mal lhe fiz para merecer tanto castigo:

**Sasuke –** Ora mulher, Sakura é uma boa empregada e Itachi é meu irmão (completa devagar com satisfação) seu cunhado.

(Hinata leva as mãos à cabeça com expressão de dor).

**Hinata –** Como posso esquecer minha humilhação com eles debaixo do meu teto. (Coloca as mãos sobre a mesa e inclina o corpo em direção ao marido) Quero-os fora do meu lar.

(Sasuke levanta, coloca as mãos sobre a mesa e inclina o corpo em direção á furiosa mulher).

**Sasuke –** Como minha esposa, você me deve fidelidade, respeito e obediência, então controle seus rompantes.

**Hinata –** (Irritada) O senhor me deve o mesmo.

**Sasuke –** (Deboche na voz) Acaso não tenho cumprido com meus deveres de marido?

**Hinata –** Não respeita a minha dor ao colocar esses dois na minha casa.

**Sasuke –** (Irritado) Seu lar? Sua casa? Quem pagou por tudo isso fui eu, portanto (endireita o corpo) aqui mando e faço o que bem entender.

(magoada, Hinata sai. Sasuke afunda na poltrona e assim fica por horas. Sakura entra. Corpo curvado em humildade).

**Sakura –** Com sua licença...

**Sasuke –** (Irritado) Se já entrou sem bater não precisa pedir licença, ignorante.

**Sakura –** Perdão, senhor Sasuke.

(Sasuke levanta e se aproxima de Sakura)

**Sasuke –** Fale logo o que quer.

**Sakura –** Dona Hinata e o senhor Itachi se recolheram sem jantar...

**Sasuke –** E cada um foi para seu próprio quarto?

(Sakura olha para Sasuke).

**Sakura –** Sim

(Sasuke solta um resmungo e fica de costas para Sakura).

**Sakura –** O senhor deseja jantar? (Acaricia as costas de Sasuke)

**Sasuke –** Não.

(Sakura encosta o corpo no de Sasuke).

**Sakura –** Quer companhia?

(Sasuke vira e encarando Sakura a afasta).

**Sasuke –** Querer, até quero, mas não a sua.

(Com tristeza, Sakura se abraça).

**Sakura –** Me pergunto por que ainda me mantém ao seu lado, se agora possui Hinata, cuja pele formosa e perfumada envolve seus lençóis.

**Sasuke –** Sabe que Hinata é mero acessório para atingi-lo.

**Sakura –** Itachi, sempre Itachi. (Apoia as mãos em Sasuke). Não percebe que essa obsessão ainda terminará em tragédia. Desista.

(Sasuke empurra Sakura, que vai ao chão, e vira para a plateia).

**Sasuke –** Não vou parar até vê-lo destroçado (aperta os punhos), se arrastando aos meus pés em súplica. (Aponta para os pés e sorri maléfico).

**Sakura –** É errado.

**Sasuke –** Errado? (Sasuke volta para junto de Sakura, abaixa e colérico a encara) Errado é carregar o estigma de ter matado a mãe ao nascer.

**Sakura –** (Se apoia em Sasuke) Você é o único que se culpa.

**Sasuke –** (Alucinado a empurra e voltasse para a platéia) Meu pai me culpa e por isso ama mais a Itachi. Todos amam Itachi mais que a mim, até eu o amo mais do que a mim.

(Sakura levanta e o abraça pelas costas)

**Sakura –** Eu te amo.

(Sasuke vira e segura às mãos de Sakura com violência)

**Sasuke –** Não quero o seu amor. Quero que seja Itachi.

(Sai arrastando Sakura).

(Um novo dia começa. Hinata entra seguida de perto por Itachi que a obriga a parar).

**Hinata –** Solte-me!

(Itachi a solta)

**Itachi -** Me deve explicações.

**Hinata –** Não lhe devo nada.

(Itachi respira fundo).

**Itachi –** Quase não dormi relembrando nossa conversa. Preciso saber o que te levou a me trair.

**Hinata –** (Indignada) Não se faça de inocente, foi você quem sempre me enganou com Sakura. (Acusou com o dedo indicador quase tocando o rosto de Itachi).

**Itachi –** (Confuso) O que?

**Hinata –** Sasuke me contou que você e Sakura são amantes há anos.

**Itachi –** (com riso na voz) Que bobagem!

**Hinata –** Vai negar?

**Itachi –** Nego.

**Hinata –** Mentiroso.

**Itachi –** Garanto que o mentiroso não sou eu.

(Hinata vai até a porta e a abre).

**Hinata –** (Grita) Sakura (voltasse para Itachi) Agora veremos quem mente.

(Sakura entra apressada)

**Sakura –** Sim Senhora

(Hinata agarra Sakura pelo braço e a arrasta até Itachi).

**Hinata –** Repita o que me disse meses atrás sobre sua relação com Itachi.

(Apavorada Sakura olha para Itachi, para Hinata e depois para as próprias mãos).

**Hinata –** (Ordena com raiva enquanto sacode Sakura) Repita ou te jogo na rua.

**Itachi –** (Alerta) Diga somente a verdade Sakura.

(Em um sobressalto, Sakura se solta de Hinata e agarra as mãos de Itachi).

**Sakura –** (Com desespero) Tudo que fiz foi por amor.

**Hinata –** (Ri com desgosto) Viu? Ela admite que te ama.

**Itachi –** (Surpreso) Mentiu por amor a mim?

(Sakura desvia o olhar)

**Hinata –** (Exasperada) Não cansa de fingir inocência?

**Itachi –** Sou inocente.

**Hinata –** (Grita) Chega! Saiam da minha casa. (Agarra o braço de Itachi e o de Sakura os puxa em direção a porta).

(Sasuke entra irritado)

**Sasuke –** Que gritaria é essa?

**Hinata – **(Para Sasuke) Estou cansada dessa farsa. (Aponta para Itachi e Sakura) Quero-os fora da minha casa e da minha vida.

**Sasuke –** (Enfadado) Ainda com essa ladainha.

(Itachi agarra o irmão pelo colarinho)

**Itachi –** Porque disse para Hinata que a trai com Sakura?

**Sasuke –** (Sorri) Acaso é mentira?

**Itachi –** Sabe muito bem que é.

**Sasuke –** Verdade... Mas agora é tarde demais. (Com satisfação) Hinata é minha esposa.

**Itachi –** (Solta Sasuke e com desgosto questiona) Que espécie de pessoa trai o próprio irmão? (Voltasse para Hinata) Porque não me avisou sobre isso?

**Hinata –** (Aturdida) Escrevi uma carta... (Olha para Sasuke) Que Sasuke disse que enviou pra você e que nunca teve resposta.

(Sasuke ri. Encosta o quadril na mesa, os braços cruzados sobre o peito).

**Sasuke –** Foi tão fácil engana-la.

**Itachi –** Porque fez isso?

(Sasuke dá de ombros, a expressão séria).

**Sasuke –** Por amor, ódio, vingança e tantos outros sentimentos que povoam meu peito.

**Itachi –** (Aperta os punhos) O que te fiz para que me odeie?

**Sasuke –** (Surpreso) Nunca poderia te odiar. (Aponta para Hinata) Quem eu odeio é ela.

**Hinata –** (Confusa) A mim?

**Sasuke –** Sim.

**Hinata –** Se me odeia, porque casou comigo.

**Sasuke –** Para atingir Itachi.

**Itachi –** O que diz não faz sentido.

(Sasuke caminha até Itachi)

**Sasuke –** Quando éramos criança você me protegia dos ataques do papai. Consolava-me, cuidava e ficava ao meu lado até que meu choro cessasse. Eu o amei cada dia mais por isso. (Sorrindo se aproxima de Itachi, que desconfiado se afasta. Desiste de se aproximar) Quando nosso pai morreu fiquei feliz, pois dali em diante seríamos somente nós. (Olha para Hinata com ódio) Então ela apareceu e roubou você de mim. Até sair do país você saiu por culpa dela. (Volta a olhar para Itachi) Então decidi que se eu não posso ser feliz tampouco ela seria.

**Hinata –** Você é um louco. (Caminha decidida até a porta) Vou embora dessa casa.

**Sasuke –** Não vai a lugar algum. (Sasuke a agarra) Como minha esposa vai arder nesse inferno ao meu lado.

**Hinata –** Pois se considere um homem separado, quero o divórcio.

(Hinata tenta se soltar sem sucesso. Itachi a ajuda e se coloca entre Sasuke e Hinata).

**Itachi –** (Para Sasuke) O que fez não tem desculpa e querer que Hinata permaneça a seu lado é abominável.

(Itachi segue com Hinata até a porta. Sakura observa tudo assustada. Sasuke vai até sua escrivaninha, abre uma gaveta e saca uma arma).

**Sasuke –** (Grita) Parem!

(Itachi e Hinata se viram e se surpreendem).

**Itachi –** Está louco?

**Sasuke –** Se quer ver dessa forma. (Caminha até Itachi e Hinata) Vocês não vão ficar juntos.

(Itachi se coloca a frente de Hinata).

**Itachi –** Irmão deixe-me levar Hinata para um lugar seguro, depois volto pra conversarmos melhor.

**Sasuke –** Ninguém ouça bem, ninguém vai sair dessa casa.

(Itachi se aproveita que a arma está perto e tenta desarmar Sasuke. Os dois brigam pela posse da arma. Um tiro faz Hinata e Sakura terem um sobressalto e olharem assustadas para os dois homens. Sasuke e Itachi se encaram e gradativamente escorregam rumo ao chão. Itachi tenta segurar o corpo do irmão que cai pesadamente sobre o piso).

**Itachi –** (Grita para Sakura e Hinata enquanto tira o paletó) Chamem um médico, rápido!

(Ergue um pouco Sasuke do chão e coloca o pano sobre a ferida na barriga do irmão. Hinata corre para fora do escritório. Sakura ajoelha ao lado de Sasuke, de frente para a plateia, e acaricia a face dele).

**Sakura –** (Chorando) Sasuke...

(Sasuke, com movimentos fracos, afasta a mão de Sakura).

**Sasuke –** (Voz fraca) Sai daqui inútil. (Segura o braço de Itachi, tenta sorri e tosse) Fica comigo como na nossa infância.

(Itachi abraça o irmão enquanto comprime o pano sobre a barriga de Sasuke)

**Itachi –** Calma! Tudo vai ficar bem, depois vamos rir de tudo isso.

**Sasuke –** Você sempre dizia isso... Mas no fim nada fica bem pra pessoas como eu...

**Itachi –** Não diga isso.

**Sasuke -** Você me perdoa? (Leva a mão ao rosto de Itachi e acaricia os lábios do irmão)

**Itachi –** (Sorri com esforço) Não tenho o que perdoar. Você é meu irmãozinho. Eu te amo e sempre vou ficar do seu lado.

(Sasuke ergue o rosto até tocar os lábios do irmão com os seus)

**Sasuke **– Esperei tanto por essas palavras...

(A mão que toca a face de Itachi cai ao lado do corpo de Sasuke. Os olhos se fecham e a cabeça tomba para trás)

**Itachi –** Sasuke. (Aumenta o tom de voz do chamado) Sasuke. (Em desespero o sacode) Sasuke, abra os olhos droga!

(Sakura chora. Hinata entra com um médico).

**Hinata –** (Em desespero) Ali está. Ele levou um tiro.

**Médico –** Deixe-me examina-lo.

(Itachi coloca o corpo do irmão no chão e se levanta. O homem se abaixa e examina o corpo de Sasuke).

**Médico –** Está morto.

(Hinata tapa a boca horrorizada. Itachi abaixa a face em agonia).

**Sakura – **(Chorando) Eu disse... Avisei que era errado... Que acabaria em tragédia.

(Sakura caminha de frente pra plateia, toda a luz sobre seu corpo).

**Sakura –** E afinal Sasuke conseguiu o que tanto queria. Com o peso da morte sobre suas costas, Hinata e Itachi jamais ficaram juntos.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Fuçando em um pendrive encontrei essa história, reli e achei a cara dos irmãos Uchiha, não resisti e adaptei. xD**

**Essa história foi escrita para uma aula do curso que eu fazia, é uma intertextualidade das peças "Anjo Negro" **e "**A mulher sem pecado"** **do Nelson Rodrigues. Recomendo ambas. **

**Não curto esse formato, mas, como idealizei a história como roteiro de peça teatral, achei melhor deixar assim.**

**Espero que quem leia curta a históriae, se quiser, deixe sua opinião. :)**

**Big beijos,**

**Moon**


End file.
